The End
by MoonageDaydream23
Summary: Yet another sad Demyx fanfic that sprang off Who I Was. This time around, it's KH2 through Demyx's eyes... and that means character death! Oh, DemyxXOC
1. Olympus Coliseum

I was sitting on my bed, strumming away at my sitar as usual, when Xemnas's booming voice echoed throughout The Chamber of Barren Euphony, also known as my room to everybody but the Superior

I was sitting on my bed, strumming away at my sitar as usual, when Xemnas's booming voice echoed throughout The Chamber of Barren Euphony, also known as my room to everybody but the Superior. I'm not even sure what "euphony" means, to tell you the truth, but Xemnas feels the need to name every room in the castle something to remind us of our supposed nonexistance.

Anyway, Xemnas called me. Don't ask me how. I'd never seen a— what do you call them?— a loudspeaker in my room, but his thundering voice was there somehow. "Number IX. It is your turn to embark upon a mission in an attempt to alleviate the recent crisises that have been inflicted upon our Organization and return the lost Number XIII to our ranks."

I started shaking and nearly dropped my precious sitar. Oh, no. A mission? With the murderous Keyblade master on the loose? There was no way I could bring Roxas back! "What do you want me to do?" I squeaked.

"You are to travel to the realm of Olympus Coliseum and attempt to verbally bring Number XIII out of the Keyblade master. If the subject fails to respond, use agression to liberate his true disposition."

I moaned. All I meant was that I was really dreading having to fight, but Xemnas misunderstood it to mean that I didn't understand what I had to do. "Enter the Chamber of Consequential Resolutions and I allow you to aquire a written duplicate of your duties."

I let my sitar melt away and took as much time as I possibly could to walk down to Xemnas's office (why does he feel the need to give every room in the castle a really long name?). I wasn't just scared of going to Olympus Coliseum, I was terrified. Why couldn't I have been sent to somewhere happy, like Christmas Town? Or maybe even Atlantica? My heart ached at the thought of my home world. I missed being a merman so much, and a mission in the joyful, peaceful ocean would be so much better for me than the dark, cruel Underworld.

Without realizing it, I came to the Chamber of Consequential… Xemnas's office. "Number IX," the Superior boomed. "At last. I have in my hands the instructions you are required to accomplish. This Stone will protect you from the Underworld's dehabilitating curse, and hopefully augment your power. Do not fail us." He slipped a piece of paper and a coin into my hand, and slammed the door in my face. My lip trembled for a moment, but I refused to let a single tear fall. I slid up my hood and opened the portal out to the Underworld.

The minute I appeared in the grim Cave of the Dead, I found myself face to face with a dog. Not just any dog. This dog was so big I could have stood under it with room to spare (not that I'm exceptionally tall, but you get my drift), and thick, yellow ropes of drool dripped from its mouths onto my head. Yes, I said mouths in the plural. As in, this thing had THREE HEADS snapping and biting at the seafood dish in front of it. I was petrified by fear, and I stood there for a moment, watching the thing snarl at me with its cave of razor sharp teeth and rolling red eyes. Then I did the only thing that made sense.

"Run, run away!" I screamed, disappearing through a portal to a part of this world that wasn't inhabited by creatures bent on devouring me whole. I didn't even notice that the Keyblade master and his friends were behind me as I fled.

My portal led me to an empty cave that was mercifully lacking in monsters. "Jumping jellyfish," I panted. "Why is it that every world I go to ends in a near-death experience?"

"Would you get a load of this kid?" I jumped a foot in the air, but the only person who was talking to me was the image of a woman in the stone. Actually, it was five women, but only one of them was talking to me. She had thick, curly hair piled on top of her head and wore a Greek-style dress with a cape attatched to her arms.

"Cerberus ain't nothin' to be scared of, honey," the shortest, fattest woman in the group told me.

"Yeah, " agreed a skinny woman with hair spiked on three sides and a ponytail in the back. "All he needs is music and he shuts right up."

"Tell that to that kid with the key," laughed a woman whose hair looked like she'd lost a fight with the Larxene, whose element had been lightning before she was murdered by Roxas's Other. "Music's the easy way to go, but he just bashes at him 'till he falls right over. Men. Always the difficult ones."

"There's music here?" I perked right up.

"Is there music here?" laughed the last woman, who had long, thick hair. The others laughed, too, but it wasn't mean laughter. "There sure is, sugar, and it's all thanks to us."

The woman with the hair piled on top of her head nodded. "We are the Muses, godesses of the arts."

"I'm… Dyme… I mean, Demyx. The Melodious Nocturne."

The woman with the long hair smiled. "The Melodious Nocturne, huh? Now, that's a musical title if I ever heard one." The Muses hummed in harmony and sang:

"_He ran from Cerberus  
But learned that he had what it took  
A song can calm the wildest savage  
And that's the gospel truth!"_

I clapped, but didn't get a chance to say anything else to the Muses. At the sound of footsteps, they turned, and I jumped. "Huh? Ah! You!" I mentally smacked myself. For a songwriter, I really don't have a way with words. The intruders were a duck and a dog, and a kid with spikey brown hair who I didn't immediately recognize. One look at his blue eyes and furious expression told me I did know him, after all. I lifted my hood off my head and pointed at him. "Wait a sec… Roxas?"

"Excuse me?" Roxas asked, confused.

"Roxas?" I repeated. "Oh, it's no use."

"Huh?" Roxas replied. "What are you talking about?"

I sighed and pulled the note Xemnas had given me out of my pocket. I'll admit it. I was stalling. "Let's see here… 'if the subject fails to respond, use agression to liberate his true disposition.' Right." I glanced over at the Muses on the wall while I put the note back into my cloak. "Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one…." I could swear I heard the fat Muse go "awww!" and another one smack her over the head.

"You're bizarre…" remarked Roxas. He always did think I was a weirdo, but then, so did the rest of the Organization. It's not my fault I'm from the sea and no one bothers to tell me how to fit in up here!

I winced and lifted the Olympus Stone high into the air, where it glowed. I felt strength pour into me, but I knew it wasn't as much as it felt like. I was a pathetic weakling, as the whole Organization constantly reminded me.

"He's gotta be the thief!" accused the dog.

"Thief?" repeated the Muse with the long hair. "That boy wouldn't take away Dionysus's wine!"

"Somebody's gotta teach that kid a lesson," remarked the one who looked like she'd gotten Larxene mad at her.

I was annoyed, too. The thief? Can we say jumping to conclusions? Xemnas stole it! Not me! "Now that's just plain rude!" The Muses hummed an energetic tune, and I summoned my sitar. Now was the time to "use aggression to liberate his true disposition."

"Dance, water, dance!" I cried, and my water dancers appeared out of nowhere while I played to the Muses' song. Sora darted through them, splattering them until the cave was soaked with destroyed dancers. Fifty liquid casualties later, the music stopped, and I staggered backwards, holding the cramp in my shoulder. "Roxas," I moaned, "come back to us!" I opened a portal back to the castle before he could attack me like he had my clones.


	2. Failure

I was sitting on my bed, strumming away at my sitar as usual, when Xemnas's booming voice echoed throughout The Chamber of Barren Euphony, also known as my room to everybody but the Superior

"Pitiful." Xemnas was standing right where I teleported, surrounded by the rest of the Organization. "I told you not to fail us."

"I tried!" I wailed. "It's not my fault I'm not aggressive!"

"Failure such as this has only one punishment," Xemnas intoned, ignoring me.

"No!" I screamed, sinking to my knees in front of him. "Don't turn me into a Dusk! Please! I'll do better next time, I promise! I want to live!"

"Could you possibly be more pathetic?" sneered Luxord. I looked up and glared at him through my tears.

The Superior stared coldly at me for a moment before he spoke. "In any circumstances besides the current crisis we find ourselves in, I would transform you in a lesser Nobody. As it stands, the Organization cannot withstand any more losses. You must remain as you are." I almost passed out from relief, even if the rest of them groaned.

"You will fail," snapped Xaldin as the rest of the Organization filed past me, back to whatever they were doing. "Failure is bred in your bones. You will never succeed at bringing us the Keyblade master."

I looked up at the hulking, hairy Nobody through a film of tears and ran through a portal to my room. A small pearl with a broken, jagged coral ring lay on my bedside table, only serving to make my tears fall thick and fast all down my front. "He's right," I wept, clutching my ex-fiancée's engagement ring in my hand so hard that my leather glove threatened to tear. "I'll never succeed at anything. I couldn't even stop the Heartless in Atlantica…." I glanced at the ring, then quickly looked away as a feeling like what Merydia must have felt as she lay dying took hold in my heart. "Why am I up here? I'll never be useful to the Organization…there's no way I'll survive if Sora meets me again…."

"Dyme?" The transparent apparition of a beautiful mermaid with long golden hair all the way down to her pale purple flippers. "Please don't think like that, darling. I have faith in you. If the humans don't, who cares? They're humans. They don't have feelings."

"I'm human now," I reminded Merydia's ghost miserably.

"No, you're not. You're as much of a merman as you ever were. Once Roxas is back with you, that Kingdom Hearts thing will be finished, and you'll finally get to go home. In the meantime… oh, darling, please cheer up. I don't like seeing you this upset. You're worth the entire ocean and more, Dyme. They can't see it because they're heartless, soulless barbarians." Merydia floated over to kiss my cheek, and for a moment, I almost felt her lips against my skin.

"How can you say that?" I sobbed. "I wasn't even strong enough to save you! It's my fault you're dead!"

This time I definitely felt her arms around me. "It wasn't your fault," she whispered, tears sparkling in her own amethyst eyes, which looked a bit weird considering she was transparent. "I told you that day, remember? I couldn't have been saved."

"Hey, fish dude!" My door was pummeled by a barrage of knocks, and Merydia instantly disappeared. "Open up, I want to talk to you."

"Xigbar, if you want to talk to me, don't call me a fish!" I snapped. I'm easygoing and carefree normally, but call me a fish and I get mad. I'm a merman. There's a difference. Xigbar opened my door and entered, rolling his single eye and snickering. "I didn't say you could come in."

"Good thing I don't need to wait for an invitation," Xigbar smirked. "You know, the whole seniority thing and all that. I'm Number II, and you, little fish-dude, are only Number IX."

"It's called manners."

Xigbar laughed harshly. "Manners? As if! I'll be outta here as soon as I deliver a message. The Superior wants you to train a little before your next mission. Just an hour or so against each of us. Says he can't risk losing another member." He snickered. "Like it'll help. There's no way you could take on Roxas by yourself."

He didn't finish making fun of me. A water clone slammed into him, soaking him through. I swear I heard Merydia's silvery laughter. "I'll do my best! I'm not that weak!" I protested.

Xigbar spluttered for a moment, but shook back his soaked ponytail and turned towards my door, still smirking. "Tell that to Luxord. He's your first opponent."


	3. Hollow Bastion

I was sitting on my bed, strumming away at my sitar as usual, when Xemnas's booming voice echoed throughout The Chamber of Barren Euphony, also known as my room to everybody but the Superior

I don't want to bore you with long descriptions of each battle with the remains of the Organization, so here's how it all went. I actually managed to beat Luxord, but I ended up getting my dorsal fin kicked by Saïx, Xaldin, Xigbar, and Xemnas.

"Pitiful," Xemnas sneered, looking down at me after I collapsed during my last day of extra training. I seemed to be hearing that word a lot lately. "I expected improvement before you meet the chosen bearer of the Keyblade in the Radiant Garden."

I sat bolt upright in terror, the bruises Xemnas's aerial sabers had given me screaming in protest. "Radiant— Hollow Bastion?! Superior, no! That place is crawling with Heartless! I won't only have to fight Sora, but Maleficent, Pete— I can't do it! You're sending the wrong guy!"

"The other adversaries you may face will save me the task of destroying you should you fail to eliminate Sora," Xemnas said coldly. "I expect you in the Castle Gate by tomorrow afternoon. Displease me, and you shall never see the light of Kingdom Hearts again." He teleported out of the Hall of Empty Melodies, and I sat there, sobbing.

"Dyme." It was Merydia's ghost again, sounding close to tears. "You can do it, darling. I know fighting isn't in your nature, but you can do it. You'll win. You'll come back to Atlantica. You'll turn back into the merman you should always have been."

I wiped my eyes. "Thanks, Merydia. Will you be waiting for me if I…." I trailed off.

"I've been waiting for you ever since you were brought up here." She smiled and kissed my cheek. "You should get some sleep before tomorrow."

I nodded mutely, taking in every detail of her beautiful face, wishing I could kiss her just one more time. "I love you," I croaked. Merydia only smiled and faded, leaving me to teleport to my room for the least restful sleep I've ever had.

"Number IX," Xemnas boomed over whatever he used instead of a loudspeaker. "It is time for you to embark upon your journey to Hollow Bastion to dispose of the Keyblade master. Remember what awaits you should you fail to accomplish your goal."

I squeaked, sniffling, as I grudgingly pulled apart the darkness into the portal to Hollow Bastion. I dried my tears in Betwixt and Between, and masked my terror with a wide grin when I stepped through to the Castle Gate. There were Roxas, the duck, and the dog, right on cue. I sniffed once more and chirped, "Hey, you guys are looking lively!" Being friendly never hurt when trying to get somebody to go with you, right?

Wrong.

"Scram!" yelled the duck.

"Didn't we catch you messing around in the Underworld?" Roxas sneered. "How'd a wimp like you get into Organization XIII?"

Oh, no, not this again. Why did everyone think I was a wimp just because I wasn't very strong? Roxas didn't even know he knew me! How could he treat me like this at first… well, second sight? I trembled, trying to think of a comeback. "I bet you can't even fight," he sneered. No, I can't. I'm not meant to fight. But that's no reason to treat me like a sea slug! The Organization weren't the only humans who couldn't feel. Everything I'd ever heard back in Atlantica was right on the sand dollars.

"Yeah, but we can!" agreed the duck.

Finally, a reply popped into my head. "You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance," I reprimanded, wagging a finger in front of his face. They didn't even say anything, just readied their weapons like they were going to attack me. Why, Roxas? What did I ever do to you? Just because I'm stuck in this Organization doesn't mean I'm evil!

I turned away, terrified, hoping that that would be enough to show them that I didn't mean any harm. "I told them they were sending the wrong guy…" I moaned.

"Who is this kook?" Roxas jeered behind my back.

"Remember, the Organization's made up of Nobodies," the dog reminded him. I wasn't a Nobody! I may have been dragged away from everything I ever loved in the ocean, but that didn't make me like them!

"Right!" Roxas remembered. "No hearts!"

I turned back around, insulted. Again, just because I have legs now doesn't make me human! I'm not heartless like them! I'm not! "Oh, we do too have hearts," I told him. "Don't be mad!" It was a little late for that, but it's not my fault Roxas gets mad if you look at him wrong. His Other and his friends were apparently no different.

"You can't trick us!" cried the duck, totally missing the fact that I wasn't trying to trick them at all. I just wanted to get out of here alive.

"Get him, Dyme," Merydia's voice whispered in my ear, tinged with hatred towards Roxas. "I know you can do it."

I sighed and forced my face into the glare that humans always looked at me with. "Silence, traitor," I said as dangerously as I could. I summoned my sitar with a huge splash, and the fight was on with a cry of "Dance, water, dance!"

I started out with the water clones just like in the Coliseum, except this time there were more of them. Hey, I could hope they'd stop him, right? Unfortunately, they didn't, and I had to fight myself. I spent most of the battle running away from Roxas's Keyblade, attacking with geysers and rain. Every time he would get in near me, I'd yelp and smack him with my sitar in panic. I tried to keep sounding human with taunts like, "Come on, kick to the beat!" but the whole thing felt unnatural to me. I guess that's to be expected, though— I'm not human. I'm just here so I don't get killed, and I can get my fins back.

A hit from the Keyblade caught me off guard and knocked me to my knees while I was mentally bemoaning the loss of my tail. My sitar melted away, and a glance at my hand made me scream. Black flakes were streaming off of it— I was fading! "No!" I howled. "No waaaay!" Tears streamed down my face as I slumped over, sobbing almost as hard as I had the day Merydia was killed. I wasn't complete yet! I was still human! Let me die a merman! Please! This couldn't be happening! But it was happening, and before long, everything went black.

I had failed, I realized as I sobbed. I'd never get back to the ocean. I'd never feel the water caress my body as I zoomed through it. I'd never feel my powerful tail cut the water behind me as I swam— not walked, _swam_. I'd never lay eyes on the sea's beauty, and all because I'm as weak and worthless as the humans always told me. Everything faded into darkness, and I was still on land.


End file.
